


kiss me

by venomedveins



Series: tumblr prompts & drabbles [3]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 17:32:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11018184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venomedveins/pseuds/venomedveins
Summary: kiss prompts from tumblr





	1. Agron/Nasir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4\. In The Moment Kiss - Maybe it’s in the middle of an argument or you just looked to damn beautiful not to kiss, but their lips were hot against yours and it felt too good to stop.

_Agron/Nasir_

Nasir wants to pull hair from head, to rave like mad men do in busy markets, to stomp and scream at top of lungs. It would do nothing to calm raging storm of man before him, Agron’s eyes gleaming like bolts from Jupiter’s own hand. He watches Nasir come undone, perched on edge of table, one hand resting on knee.

“You let rage consume you. Boy only attempted to ask question-” Agron begins again, words same but Nasir will hear none of it.

“Attempted to ask question? Did he think you better understand him with your cock in his mouth?” Nasir snarls, pacing back across floor. “You act as if blind to affections, to lustful stares that follow you!”

“Nasir,” Agron’s expression slowly changes, brows raising as scowl turns to grin, dimples denting in cheeks.

“I will not stand for it! He has no right to change in our room and demand-”

Words die as Agron grabs front of Nasir’s tunic, yanking him near to kiss. Agron does not do it gently, pressing hot and feverish to Nasir’s still open mouth, his laugh caught between them. Nasir feels Agron’s heavy tongue in his mouth, tastes wine and sweat, inhales scent that clings to Agron and Agron alone.

“Let the boy fantasize,” Agron allows Nasir to pull back mere inches, close enough to breathe words into Nasir’s mouth, “and enjoy what he cannot have.”


	2. Agron/Nasir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 9\. Distracting Kiss - When you are competing, maybe playing video games or something so you press kisses anywhere available; arms, nose, knees, ears, knuckles, temple, just anywhere to distract them.

“You fucking cheat!” Nasir gasps, back pressed to Agron’s chest, pinned by Agron’s heavy arms crossed over his chest.

“You fail to block,” Agron laughs, trailing quick and wet kisses along Nasir’s prone neck. He can taste salt, Nasir’s skin sticky with sweat.

“Release me!” Nasir snaps, trying once again to wiggle away, only freed when Agron relents.

They charge at one another again, Nasir swinging wide and Agron blocking hard enough to knock practice sword from hand. He does not relent though, hand curling around Nasir’s wrist, pulling him forward as Agron presses fast kisses over Nasir’s face, down his neck, biting at his shoulder. Nasir attempts to spin, kicking out, but it seems every movement Agron is already there, holding him closer, kissing him harder, hands gripping Nasir’s waist, his ass, his thighs.

“Enough of this!” Nasir finally snarls, laid on his back on the sand, Agron straddling him, using one hand on Nasir’s chest to pin him down. “Either take me to bed or battle with me like proper gladiator.”

“You think ludus was free of men fucking?” Agron raises lone brow.

“I think you toy with me,” Nasir pouts, arms crossed over chest.

“No,” Agron lowers self down, rolls hips to meet Nasir’s own, “I simply think victory cames in many different forms.”

He is delighted when Nasir’s retort is reduce to moan


	3. Agron/Nasir/Duro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3\. Hesitant Kiss - The type of kiss where their lips brush against each other’s a few times, breath fanning across each other’s faces as one waits for the other to make a move.

There is nothing to say, Agron and Duro standing on either side of Nasir like some twisted game of monkey in the middle. And Nasir feels very in the middle. Agron’s scowl is etched so deeply in his face that it is impossible to see the hint of dimples Nasir knows to be there. Duro, on the other hand, has his knuckles nearly white around the neck of his bottle.

Slowly, Nasir raises his hand to wrap around Agron’s neck. He reaches for him first, knowing what Agron’s anger looks like, having seen his rage before. It’s better to defuse Agron’s bomb than pull Duro’s fuse. He guides Agron down, leaning up on his toes for height as he presses their mouths together. The kiss is gentle, chaste even as Agron’s fingers knot in the front of Nasir’s sweater.

It’s not over though, pulse staccato in Nasir’s head as he reaches back and snags his other hand around Duro. He guides him forward to until Duro is forced to walk into his space, looking guarded and unsure. Nasir uses the confusion again to his advantage, pressing the same kiss to Duro’s frowning mouth. He’s more eager than his brother, wet and soft as he attempts to slide his tongue over Nasir’s lips. He pulls back though, Nasir poised between the two as Agron and Duro’s gaze slowly meet one another.

Nasir doesn’t need to guide them together. Instead, Agron takes the initiative and leans over Nasir’s shoulder, tugs his brother into the sloppy kiss. It’s more tongues than lips, teeth sharp, but when they pull away from one another, they’re grinning.


	4. Agron/Nasir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Post Break Up Kiss - The kiss that catches both of you off guard, but says I miss you, I’m sorry and please love me again all at once without any words being spoken.

“I just came to get my jacket and that box,” Agron leans on the door frame, tries to stare at the space above Nasir’s forehead but he gets distracted by how dark Nasir’s eyes look tonight. It could be the circles under them, or the dim light from the table lamp in the corner.

“I left it in the bedroom. Hold on.” Nasir leaves the door open, pads across the carpeted floor silent, sweatpants pooled around his feet. The television isn’t on, coffee table free of any distraction. Agron can still smell the scent of earl grey though, meaning Nasir brewed tea within the past half hour.

He lingers by the couch, touches the soft corederoy, remembers what it felt like to stretch out across it, head in Nasir’s lap. They could curl around each other on lazy Sundays, eat popcorn and drink way too much beer. They’d make out for hours, strip down and then nap, only to wake up and do it again.

“Here.” Nasir sets a large cardboard box at Agron’s feet, a thick leather jacket slung over his shoulder. One of its sleeves is inside out.

“Did you wear this?” Agron means it joking, wants to make it light, but Nasir flinches and looks away, mouth twisted. He doesn’t answer right away, but Agron can tell it’s true.

“If you forget anything else, I’ll just-” Nasir waves a hand.

“Nasir-”

“Or you can send Duro over if-”

“Baby, why are we doing this?”

Agron hasn’t picked up his jacket, hasn’t looked at the box, he’s been staring at a curl of hair by Nasir’s cheek. It bounces against his jaw when he jerks his head up, eyes going wide and hurt at the sound of the pet name. He goes to open his mouth, something vicious and rude probably there, waiting to spew out. It gets interrupted by Agron’s mouth, his kiss warm and desperate, tongue curling around Nasir’s own. He kisses with everything he’s got, not holding back even as Nasir makes a broken noise, hands curling in the front of Agron’s shirt.

“Don’t kiss me like this unless you mean it,” Nasir pleads with his eyes closed, unable to look at Agron. “You broke up with me.”

“When I said I needed space, I meant in your life. That you have to let me in a little, let me have a drawer and see you at 3 am with your hair a mess.” Agron mutters, fingers stroking Nasir’s jaw, over his neck, “Not that I wanted to put a whole city between us.”

“It’s not-” Nasir takes a deep breath, glancing up and then away again, “It’s not easy. After what I’ve been through, to just open up.”

“I’m not asking for the whole door to be thrown open,” Agron murmurs, shaking his head, “I have shit I have to carry through. I just want you to crack a window. I love you, Nasir. I wouldn’t be standing here if I didn’t.”

Nasir laces their fingers together, holds their hands up against his cheek and counts back from ten. It’s terrifying to let this happen, to let another person in, to see his walls cracking with the knowledge that the more Agron gets closer, the more threat there is of getting hurt. But Agron is also the one who has come back, time and time again, after every fight, after every shut out. He comes back and Nasir has never felt this way about anyone before.

“Okay.” Nasir nods, kisses Agron’s knuckles and takes another deep breath. “Okay.”


End file.
